Legend of Lyoko
by Ulrich-Stern3277
Summary: Weeks after following Team Lyoko to the factory, Alex Clelland has learned a lot and is a new target for the Scyphozoa. Rated M for language and sexual content in later chapters. I do not own Code Lyoko. Just a big fan of the show. Enjoy!
1. A Legend is Born

**A/N: I do not own Code Lyoko, but I do mention myself in this Story. Alex and Chandler are the characters I do own. The others are property of Moonscoop, France3 and CanalJ. Now on with the story. Cue the theme song!**

Legend of Lyoko

"Every day brings a new challenge. What with XANA's constant attacks on the real world. Man I'm glad I joined Jeremy and the gang in Lyoko. Speaking of Jeremy and the gang, they're probably in Odd and Ulrich's room." Alex said to himself as he left his and Jeremy's room. He high-fived Jim talked to Herb and Nicholas for a few minutes and knocked on Odd and Ulrich's door.

"Come on in, Alex!" Odd shouted through the door.

Alex entered to find his friends sitting around the room. Jeremy spoke up.

"Alex, I found a way to free William from XANA, I ran a program but for it to work you or Aelita has to defeat him. He'll be freed and devirtualized." He said

"Jeremy you're a genius! But how are we supposed to defeat William?" Alex responded.

"Simple. You and Aelita will be virtualized into the forest sector; the others will come along as escorts, alright?" Jeremy asked.

"Roger that Jeremy" piped up Aelita who had been so quiet the entire time.

"Well… it is the weekend so why not go now?" Yumi asked

"Alright, let's go" Jeremy said.

The gang ran off campus into the forest to the manhole cover. Alex hopped on his BMX bike and peddled off with the others following him. Once in the factory Jeremy exited at the computer lab and the others rode down to the scanner room.

"Alright guys I'm starting up the procedure. Ladies first, Guys second.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization!"

The Guys got in the scanners and Jeremy restarted the procedure.

"Transfer Alex, Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Alex, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization"

The team arrived in the forest sector to find it empty.

Alex adjusted his hat and drew his rapier well Odd talked to Jeremy.

"Umm… Einstein, there's no one here." Odd said.

"Hold up Odd, William and some Krabs are approaching from the south."

Alex looked south and saw that Jeremy was right. William was moving behind his creatures. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi engaged the Krabs while Alex pulled out his dagger to aid his sword and went after William. Aelita was shooting energy fields to cover Alex as he moved in.

William ran right past Alex and devirtualized Aelita. Alex dropped his blades and grabbed his lighting wheel-locks and fired at William until he was getting to close to shoot at so quick holstering his pistols he grabbed his blades to block William's broadsword. Thinking fast Alex kicked William in the chest and sent him sprawling. Alex slashed at William hoping to get a hit. He did and William cried out in pain.

"Come on William, I know you can fight better than that!" Alex laughed "Come and get me moron!" He taunted

William cried out "I will destroy you Alex."

"Not today William!" Alex yelled back.

William charged again only to find Alex's sword and dagger in his chest and neck. William cried out as XANA's corruption left him and he devirtualized.

"Alright Einstein, this musketeer needs to be brought home. So devirtualize me fast, ok?"

Jeremy worked fast and brought Alex back into the scanner room where William was laying clutching his head and chest. Alex picked up his friend and walked him to the elevator, and took him up to the lab where everyone else was waiting.

"William. Can you hear me man?" Alex asked.

"Yeah Alex, I can here you. Just wondering what happened to me?"

"Long story amigo; tell you back at school alright?" Odd said

Later Alex and William were walking by the cafeteria and Alex was explaining everything that he'd seen that XANA did to William.

"So XANA really possessed me?" William asked

"Yep, he corrupted your Lyoko form and gave you control over his monsters. You were nearly impossible to stop." Alex told him

"Whoa, I sounded pretty cool, you know except the fact I tried to destroy you guys!" William laughed

"Yeah, well it's getting late. I'm going back to my room. I advise that you get back to your room before Jim or Mr. Delmas catches you."

"I guess your right Alex, night dude." William said as he jogged off. Alex smiled, ran off to his room got changed for bed and fell asleep. He slept thinking about what XANA may do next.


	2. Under the Sea

Chapter 2

The gang met up the next morning. During breakfast Alex, William, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and Jeremy met up at their usual table. Over breakfast they talked about an adventure in the skid. After breakfast they headed for the factory. That's when Jeremy mentioned yet another replica. He said they'd head for it this afternoon because none of us had classes then.

After classes ended we got some bad news from Odd. Turns out he had four unserved hours of detention and Jim was cracking down hard on that. They told him that they'd call in case they needed him and ran off. Odd and the school off sinking in the distance.

They got to the factory in record time and soon enough they were standing in front of a scanner (guys first this time). Jeremy virtualized them into sector five, the girls followed soon after. They entered the Skid hanger. After a bit of traveling on the network they found the replica. After of a few minutes of trying to get the pass code, the entrance opened and the Skid moved in.

Turns out that it was a replica was one of the mountain sector. They locked to a tower and Jeremy activated the tower for personal use. "Alright, who's going to teleport in and destroy the supercomputer?"

"William and I will go. Aelita and Ulrich can stay behind to guard the Skid." Alex said.

"Alright then, teleportation William, and teleportation Alex." Jeremy said as Alex and William teleported out of their Navskids. "Alright guys, where are you at?" He asked

Alex pulled his pistols out and looked around. "My guess is a Russian military base of some kind." He responded. "William and I need directions to that supercomputer on the double!"

Jeremy pulled up a map on his screen and looked for the computer room. "You guys head down the hall and hang a left." The guys took off and reached the door. Alex shot at a panel, spliced a few wires and the door opened. William looked around and said

"The coast is clear Alex, let's roll." William said

Alex and William dove into the room and looked around. Alex spoke up. "Alright Einstein just finish directing us to the supercomputer so we can blow it to pieces."

Jeremy typed madly on his computer and said "The door behind William should lead you right to it. And since this place is abandoned do what you want to it." Alex smiled and said "Alright, leave it to us to do that." William opened the door and the guys walked inside. "Holy shit, that is one hell of a super computer!" Alex said. "William, you want to do the honors? I mean you do have a bone to pick with XANA, don't you?

William raised his sword high above his head. "This is for making me fight my friends XANA; you really know how to fuck a guy's life up." He let out a war cry and his sword came down right into the heart of the supercomputer. Electricity flew though the air and the guys were brought back to the skid, which had fallen under attack by Krabs.

Alex woke up fast to see that Ulrich, and Aelita had been de virtualized. "Damn! Jeremy I'm going to get William and I out of this mess. He grabbed the controls for the skid and pulled out just as the replica vanished. The Skid 2.0 returned to its hangar and the two guys on board rematerialized in the scanner room. Yumi had just shown up to see what was going on, only to find out she wasn't needed.


	3. A Secret Love

Chapter 3

Alex stood at the vending machines trying to decide what to get. Suddenly he had an idea, pulling out a quarter he said "Ok, heads it's a soda, tails its hot chocolate." He flipped the coin. "Heads. That means it's a soda." He put the coin in the machine and chose a root beer, opened it, but as he was about to take a swig, two girls caught his eye.

Both girls were brunettes, but one was taller than the other. Alex's jaw dropped; never in his life was he so in love. He planned to ask one out but didn't know which one. He pulled out another coin and said "Heads it's the tall one, tails it's the shorter one." The coin went in the air and once again landed on heads. So he went up and started talking to the taller girl.

"Hey there, my name's Alex and I'm a 10th grade student here at Kadec. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to join me on a date sometime." He said. The girls smiled "Sure Alex, by the way my name's Samantha, but you can call me Sami."

Before her and her friend left, Sami pulled out a pen and wrote her cell phone number on Alex's hand. As soon as she was gone Alex pulled out his phone and saved the number into his contacts. He was about to go after her when Yumi and Ulrich grabbed him by the wrists and took him to the factory. Jeremy was waiting for them there.

"Alright guys XANA activated a tower in the mountain sector, Aelita is in the scanner room waiting for you guys so… good luck." Jeremy started typing on the supercomputer to ready the procedure. Alex, Yumi, and Ulrich rode down to the scanner room and stood in their scanners.

"Transfer Alex, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi. Scanner Alex, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, virtualization" After Alex, Yumi, and Ulrich virtualized on Lyoko, Jeremy virtualized Aelita and they were off and running.

"Alright Guys, the tower is due south of your position and XANA knows you're here, he's sending his welcoming party to meet you." Jeremy said. Alex responded "Does it comprise of 4 kankrelats, 2 Krabs, and a few Megatanks?" He asked. Jeremy responded "Yeah Alex, it does, and their getting closer by the second."

Ulrich and Yumi took up defensive stances. "Alex, make sure Aelita gets to the tower. Yumi and I will cover you, now go!" Ulrich shouted.

"Hey Jeremy, I need my Overbike." He said.

"Don't worry Alex it's on its way" Jeremy typed on the keyboard and Alex's silver Overbike virtualized. Alex hopped on and Aelita jumped on right behind him. They peeled out bound for the tower. Aelita looked back and screamed. A megatank was on their tail and the gap was closing. Alex saw it too and poured on more speed.

Alex and Aelita managed to get to the tower and Aelita decided to stay hidden until it was safe. Alex stood in front of the megatank and smirked. "Well XANA, let's dance!" Alex joked. "Cut the humor Alex you only have 50 life points left after that Krab hit you. One hit and you're a goner." Jeremy yelled at him.

"Don't worry I got this under control Einstein, so just relax" Alex said. On Jeremy's monitor screen two face-down cards appeared. One had a Fleur-de-Lis on it; the other had the eye of XANA. They flipped over to reveal that Alex had engaged the enemy.

On Lyoko, Alex yelled "DUPLICATE!" and his clone appeared at his side. They yelled "Super Sprint." and "Ensnare". The Megatank became confused until the real Alex landed on it, jabbed the target, and shoved it out of the way. Then he turned around and watched as Aelita came up to him, kissed him on the lips, and went inside the tower.

After a time reversion things were back to the way they started. Alex got Sami's number again, drank his soda as he watched her walk away. He walked up to Aelita afterwards and asked. So what happened on Lyoko we don't tell the others, alright?

She nodded and walked off towards the library well Alex went back to his room to work on a criminology report. He had DNA samples from every student in the school and set up a mock-up crime scene. Let's just say that he got an A+ for his exceptional research.

Later that night Alex went on his date with Sami. They saw a movie, got some dinner, then parted ways back on the campus.


	4. Dude I stole your girl

Dude, I stole your girl

It was around vacation time and Alex and Aelita had decided to stay back and watch for any XANA activity during the break. The minute that the coast was clear Aelita grabbed Alex by the back of the head and was making out with him under the arches in moments. In minutes they were on Alex's bed, shedding clothes slowly. Alex knew what was coming and opened the drawer under his bed. After a little digging around, he found the condom he bought the other day.

He put it on fast and stuck it into Aelita's pussy. She moaned with pleasure as Alex moved in and out of her. Every time he came in it got a little harder. Aelita screamed out. "Holy shit Alex, keep going it…it feels so good!" This went on for a few hours and was completely uninterrupted. Alex did a few mental calculations and found out that Aelita had a perfect ass. He confirmed this while his cock was in it. He kept going at this until he ejaculated all over her ass and back

That's was Odd walked in. "Hey Alex, I was wondering if I could borrow…holy shit! Alex what are you doing?" Odd asked in shock. Alex pulled a taser off of the computer desk and pointed it at Odd. Listen Della Robia, you saw nothing and you will tell no one, otherwise Kadec will be missing an Odd Della Robia. Understand?"

Odd nodded and asked "Well can I at least borrow your book on the musketeers? I have a report on them due in the morning." Alex picked up the book and threw it to Odd. "There you go, and here are a few treats for Kiwi. You expose this secret relationship; I expose Kiwi to Mr. Delmas and Jim."

Odd looked panicked and left the room quickly. Alex looked at Aelita and said "Get dressed; we're going to finish this at the factory. And so they did, and it was at the factory that Aelita sucked Alex dry during a 10 minute blowjob. And Alex counted the fact that Aelita climaxed seven times while he was inside her, and he was surprised she didn't pass out but things got a little messy when the floor was covered in cum. Alex laughed while Aelita moaned with pleasure as Alex's cock slid in and out of her. She thought to herself, _This was a good choice to have a secret sexual relationship with Alex, he really knows how to please a girl. _Aelita moaned more as Alex licked and fingered her pussy hard.

Alex laid Aelita on her back and placed his cock between her beautiful breasts. She squeezed them together as he pushed and pulled for over ten minutes then he ejaculated all over her face. She giggled and licked it off around her lips. Alex was putting the right moves in at the right times and she loved it. The two lovers would have gone on longer had they not been interrupted by a noise from the super computer.


	5. Back to Work

**Back to Work**

As Alex got up the super scan sounded off, he ran over to the computer and took a look. "Activated tower in the ice sector, this is not good. I'll call William; you call Odd and tell him to get to the factory." Alex said.

"What about Yumi and Ulrich?" Aelita asked. Alex looked up from his phone and said "They went out on a movie date tonight, no chance in getting them here. But we should bring in another person to serve as backup…I got it!" Alex called William and told him to get to the factory and to bring his new roommate Chandler with him. Then he confronted Aelita. "William is on his way and he's bringing his roommate with him, how about Odd?"

"Odd's coming and he has Kiwi with him, Jim's running an emergency inspection of their room only." She said as the elevator opened to reveal William and Chandler standing there. Odd climbed down the ladder and let Kiwi out. "Alright guys, head for the scanner room and I'll send you in, Aelita and I will come in after you." Alex said.

The elevator closed and then he heard audible confirmation that the guys had reached the scanners. Alex typed madly and fired up the virtualization procedure.

"You guys ready? Here goes nothing. Transfer Odd, Transfer William, Transfer Chandler, Scanner William, Scanner Odd, Scanner Chandler, Virtualization!" Alex said as he virtualized the other guys then fired up Big Fat Cheese Head before going down to the scanner room and getting in a scanner. After being virtualized they set out on foot. Alex looked at Chandler, who was wearing a black bodysuit, shoulder guards, boots, and a faceplate and was wielding a Judo staff.

The ground started rumbling beneath the group's feet. Alex looked behind him and shouted "IT'S THE KOLOSSUS!" the others saw what he saw and Alex got an idea. "Aelita run for the tower, Odd you're her escort, Chandler drop back and watch how the masters do it. Roll out guys"

William hefted his sword, spun 4 times in a circle, and let it fly. William's Zweihander nailed the Kolossus in the face, Alex super-sprinted up the immobilized arm, jumped off the shoulder, snagged William's sword handle with one hand and pulled his dagger out and threw it at the target on the sword arm. He scored a direct hit and the monster fell to the ground, landing on its back.

William called back his sword as Aelita came running up to tell that the tower had been deactivated. "Aelita, devirtualize me and I'll bring you guys back in." Alex told her and then was devirtualized. Alex climbed up into the lab and devirtualized the others, then when Chandler got upstairs Alex set up a return to the past and activated it. It reverted to that afternoon well Alex and Aelita were having sex in his room, after a few more hours of that they stopped and Aelita went back to her room.

"Damn, Aelita sure knows how to make love to a guy. She should dump Einstein and date me instead. I'm a way better guy than him and I don't spend my entire day in front of a computer screen." Alex said to himself as she left his room.


	6. Code: Party

Code: Party

When Jeremy got back from his trip, the first thing he did was find his friends. He had some great photos from his trip to Berlin. Alex looked at him then at Aelita, that's when Jeremy asked "did something happen well I was gone. That's when Alex and Aelita reached under the collars of their shirts and pulled out matching necklaces, each was half of a heart with each other's names engraved on them. When the two pieces connected Jeremy did something he wasn't expected to do, he fainted.

Alex signaled Odd over and concealed his necklace; Odd ran up, pulled off a shoe and waved it in front of Jeremy's nose. He sat right up and said "Alright Alex, I want you to explain all that's happened since I left for a week in Berlin." Alex just nodded and walked to their room. Aelita sat in the computer chair, and Jeremy sat on his bed while Alex unlocked his secret drawer. After removing a box of condoms, a box of taser charges, his crossbow, a few bolts and a can of Skoal Wintergreen chew tobacco, he pulled out a box of photos he stole from Milly and Tamiya. Inside were photos of Alex and Aelita kissing behind the science building, in the gym, behind the cafeteria, and in the park. Jeremy looked through these photos and gave them back.

After a few minutes of silence, Alex put everything back in his drawer, closed it and sealed the padlock. After grabbing his Hooters lanyard, he left the room. When he reached the recess area, Odd and Yumi came up to him, they appeared to be in conversation but Yumi smiled when she saw Alex then said to him "Hey Alex, my parents are out of town for a few days and I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight, the others will be there and I'll let you and Aelita use mine or Hiroki's room if you need to.

"Thanks Yumi, hell I'll even bring in some refreshments. Hope you guys like root beer." With that Alex ran off.

That night was a blast, Hiroki danced with Milly, Ulrich and Yumi got a slow dance together (during which, they kissed), Odd got dissed by every girl there, except Sissi for some reason. Even Jeremy showed up (the real one, not his clone) he told Alex and Aelita that he was happy that they found love in each other and he was happy for them. Alex grabbed his roommate and hugged him, whispering, Thanks Jeremy, you're a great friend.

Little did Alex know that his relationship with Aelita would last a long time, he pulled her out on the dance floor and they danced on into the night.


	7. XANAfication

XANAfication

Alex was training in Lyoko the next day, (wearing a new midnight blue and silver bodysuit (to replace his white shirt, pantaloons and cloak), midnight blue headband with a silver fleur-de-lis that replaced his hat, and silver belt and fingerless gloves) when he heard a noise; he turned around to see the Scyphozoa floating towards him. He jabbed the last Kankrelat, sheathed his sword and started super sprinting away. Jeremy noticed that Alex was being chased and called then his friends. Aelita, Yumi, and Chandler answered and were on their way. Einstein waited and Chandler arrived within a few minutes. He talked to Jeremy, who left a note for Yumi and Aelita, and then he started up the delayed virtualization procedure, and then followed Chandler to the scanner room.

Ever since Jeremy had overcome his claustrophobia, he would volunteer to help his friends out in Lyoko, and this was one of those times.

Jeremy and Chandler virtualized in the mountain sector where they found Alex laying on the ground, he stood up, and Chandler saw that he had been Xanafied. Alex just frowned and ran south, bound for the edge of the sector. Chandler looked at Jeremy's virtual form. He was wearing a maroon body suit, black boots, shoulder guards and black gauntlets, a black visor over his eyes, at his side was a sword scabbard, in which a Kolishmarde was, he drew it, Chandler pulled out his judo staff and they took off after Alex.

"Where's he going?" Chandler asked

"He's going to destroy the Skid" Jeremy said

In the lab Yumi and Aelita arrived, Aelita saw the note which read Alex has been Xanafied and is going to destroy the skid, initiate the program entitled deXanafy and virtualize Yumi, Signed Jeremy. Aelita sat down in the chair and started up the procedure when Yumi got to the scanner room. Aelita said "Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, and… Virtualization"

Yumi virtualized in sector five and ran straight for the skid hangar where Chandler and Jeremy had arrived shortly before. Chandler was locked in a blade cross with Alex and Jeremy was frozen in a block of ice. Yumi destroyed the block and Jeremy devirtualized. Alex kicked Chandler in the chest and sent him backwards. That's when Aelita's voice came through. "Yumi, the program is ready to go, but for it to work you need to kiss Alex.

_Damn, I hope Ulrich doesn't find out about this_. Yumi thought as she approached Alex, who was pointing his sword at her. Chandler seized this opportunity to act and fired a laser bolt off the tip of his judo staff blade. The shot sailed past Yumi, and connected with Alex's sword hand causing his rapier to drop to the ground. Angered, Alex pulled out his dagger, the blade was glowing red, and he threw it right at Chandler, who devirtualized when the blade sunk into his head.

Yumi saw that Alex was distracted and grabbed his chin, "Alex, this is for your own good." Their lips locked, and the dexanafication program activated. When Yumi tried to pull back, she couldn't, her lips were literally attached to Alex's.

In the lab Odd and William had arrived after serving some detention time. They saw what was on the screen and Odd asked "What's going on between Alex and Yumi?"

Aelita said, "Alex was Xanafied, and Yumi is transferring a program to Alex to deXanafy him." William spoke up asking, "How exactly is this happening?" he asked. Aelita was going to go off on a long rant but simply said "She's kissing him."

Odd laughed and said, "Do they need backup in Lyoko?" Aelita looked on the screen and checked the super scan. "Yes, Active Dark Tower in the desert region. I send you and William, along with myself to guard it until Alex arrives; just let me get Alex and Yumi out of Sector 5. Alex, Yumi, get to the arena, there's an activated dark tower in the desert region." With that Aelita readied a delayed teleportation to the mountains and virtualized Alex's Overbike.

Then after activating the delayed virtualization, set to drop them outside the black tower.

On Lyoko, Alex and Yumi had just reached the arena when a teleporter grabbed them and took them back to the mountains; there Alex's silver Overbike was waiting for him. He jumped on and Yumi hopped on behind him. This was giving Alex a virtual wood. Alex gunned the throttle and drove towards a way tower. He drove in, and right off the side.

In the desert region Alex and Yumi drove right out of the way tower and pulled to a halt. Alex got off, and surveyed the area. "The tower's in that direction Yumi." He said pointing south. He mounted his bike again and Yumi climbed on behind him. Alex once again gunned it and tore off for the tower.

Outside the black tower William sat down tossing virtual stones around, Odd fell asleep on the hard lines that lead to the tower, and Aelita kept watch for Yumi and her boyfriend. Sure enough Alex and Yumi came roaring across the desert sands, pulling to a halt and causing Alex to do a front flip over the handle bars and into the tower.

Inside the tower Alex stood up, brushed himself off, and went to the center of the eye of XANA, each outer ring of the eye turning a magnificent shade of red. He reached the center and was sent upwards. On the top platform he placed his fingertips on the interface screen. The screen read them and showed ALEX, then the word CODE. Alex entered code PRINCE and the tower purified and deactivated.


	8. Missing Warrior

Missing Warrior

*Flash to a month later*

Alex was playing some 1-on-1 with Odd at around 7 P.M. Both the boys were training for basketball. When William walked in talking to Chandler, Odd was distracted by this and Alex seized the moment to score the winning basket. He strafed around Odd and put the ball into the net Ulrich, who was sitting on the sidelines, imitated a buzzer. "That's the game ladies and gentlemen; Alex wins again scoring 11 consecutive baskets and defeating Odd Della Robia. With that talent we'll win nationals hands down."

Before heading to the locker room, the trio walked up to William and Chandler, they talked about Lyoko and XANA for a bit then William and Chandler went back to their room. William said something about finishing Brass Knuckles of Death, a novel he was writing.

In the showers Alex was conversing with Odd and Ulrich about the upcoming regional game tomorrow afternoon. Odd was a little nervous that he might end up costing the team their chance to get to nationals. Ulrich reassured him that he wouldn't slip up and that they would take home first place.

As they exited the gym Ulrich's phone rang, it was Jeremy. Ulrich listened to what he said then they ran back into the gym, they used the tunnel to get to the sewers. At the factory, William, Chandler, Yumi and Aelita were already on Lyoko. Chandler got devirtualized and Odd and Ulrich went in. Alex stayed back in the lab to monitor the others with Jeremy.

After about 20 minutes the group was in trouble. Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita were pinned down by Megatanks, and Yumi was holding on to a ledge for dear life. Alex looked at Jeremy and ran down to the scanner room. That's when Jeremy passed out due to lack of sleep. Chandler took the controls and sent Alex in, that's when Yumi spoke "I can't hang on much longer, help me!" And that's when her fingers slipped and Yumi fell straight down into the digital sea. She screamed as Alex came flying in on Odd's overboard. His hand missed hers and Yumi fell into the digital void. Alex screamed her name as he came to a halt in midair.

A stream of white shot upwards and Alex hung his head, then in anger he shouted "Way to go Chandler, you didn't virtualize me quickly enough! Yumi's gone forever. How the hell are we going to explain this to everyone?" That's when Jeremy woke up to see the thing he dreaded most. Yumi was gone forever. He devirtualized everyone and explained that Yumi was dead. Alex was comforting Ulrich and Aelita, who were both heartbroken. That's when a beeping noise came from Alex's laptop.

Alex rushed over and pulled it out of his backpack. On the screen was an IM from Yumi, he stared at it in disbelief. "Impossible! Jeremy, Yumi just sent me a message. She's not dead, she's in three parts scattered throughout the world network. But there is a way to bring her back to reality. Aelita, you and I going back into Lyoko, you head for the passage tower in the forest, I'll head for the dark passage tower in the ice sector." With that Alex and Aelita were revirtualized into Lyoko and set to work.

The next morning, the group met up at the factory, where Jeremy was sleeping in his chair. Odd woke him up. Startled though, Jeremy blurted out Newton's 3rd law of motion. After calming down, Jeremy realized that Chandler wasn't among them. He then remembered that he kicked Chandler out of the group the previous night. That's when he arrived; he stepped out of the elevator and walked up.

Jeremy paid him no attention as he explained that he found all three parts of Yumi's digital code, and that he put a program on the skid so he could capture Yumi's code for her materialization. Odd just said, "You managed all that in one night?" Jeremy responded, "It's easier when you have 3 computer geniuses working together.

Alex piped up from his window on the interface screen "Aelita needs to stay in the passage tower so she can activate the program, so I'm piloting the Skid, Ulrich, meet me in the Skid hangar. Odd, you and William stay in the scanner room and be ready for Yumi's arrival. Chandler, you need to put CODE: BETA into the way towers. That will ready the passage tower. Einstein, send me the transporter so I can get to the Skid.

Jeremy entered SCIPIO into the supercomputer and Alex was taken into sector five. Alex left the arena and stood on the main teleporter for the skid, Ulrich came running up and the two boarded the skid. After leaving the dry dock, Alex left Lyoko and activated the program to find Yumi. It located the 1st part of her instantly. I was right in front of them, guarded by two kongres. Ulrich and Alex cursed, and Alex then released Ulrich to distract the kongres long enough for him to transfer part one of Yumi over to Aelita.

He managed to do just that, and after about an hour he had parts two and three of Yumi transferred over to Aelita. The skid docked and Alex and Ulrich were rematerialized. Chandler and Aelita emerged next. The last scanner kept humming away for another five minutes before it opened up to reveal Yumi, but she wasn't wearing what she had on when she went in. come to think of it she wasn't wearing anything at all. Yumi Ishiyama was standing naked in the scanner. Odd and William fainted, Aelita's jaw dropped, and Alex and Ulrich popped woods simultaneously. Alex pulled his practice gi out of his bag and gave it to Yumi, who put it on quick. Upstairs Jeremy destroyed Chandler's Lyoko form and activated a time reversion to wipe his memory of Lyoko.


	9. The Regional Match

**The Regional Match**

Alex stood in the corner of the gym, watching fans arrive and take their seats. That's when his friends walked in, he saw Chandler among them. Alex pulled a small package out of his warm-up jacket pocket and handed Chandler a small package. Chandler opened it to see a framed picture of Alex, William, Chandler, Odd, and Ulrich grouped up and smiling. That's when Chandler said "Alex, my parents can't afford to keep me here. I…I…I have to go back to the states.

Alex's jaw dropped and he called his parents immediately, because of their high income, they offered to cover Chandler's tuition just like he was Alex's brother (which Alex didn't have one). After a few more calls it was all said and done. And Chandler took his seat well Alex went off to lead the Kadic Wolves onto the court. Mr. Delmas was doing player introductions and commentary that afternoon as the Wolves took on the Kashiwa Academy Thunder Hawks.

The first quarter started out, Ulrich got the tip and sent it to Odd, Odd moved down court quickly, but when he was being guarded heavily he bounce passed it to Alex, who snagged it and shot the ball in from behind the 3-point line. The game kept on going. Alex shot in 3-pointers, Odd slam dunked, and Ulrich tried out variations of his signature lay-up, the shoulder bounce.

At half time the Wolves pulled off to their bench were Jim started talking about varying tactics. The Thunder Hawks were on to them and they needed to change things up. Yumi's brother Hiroki came around with water for the guys and then sat down next to Emmanuel, who was taking stats for the game.

Halftime ended and so did the Kadic Cheerleaders halftime show. Yumi and Aelita led the squad off the court while Alex led the guys back on. Ulrich started with the ball, he passed it to Odd, who tore off down court. Alex came up on his left side "Odd, pass it to me I'll sink the rock." Odd complied with Alex's request. He passed it to Alex, who jumped into the air and slammed it into the basket for two.

On the sidelines Milly and Tamiya were taking photos and writing down highlights of the game. By the time the 4th quarter rolled around the score was tied up at 53-53 with 20 seconds on the clock. Odd stole the ball from the Thunder Hawks center, Miles Anderson, and took off down court. Odd made a pass to Ulrich, who passed it to William, who shot it. Only to have it bounce off the rim and have Alex rebound and dunk the ball. The Kadic fans went nuts and the buzzer went off.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Delmas said "Advancing to the national basketball finals in Paris next week to play the undefeated Paris Private Academy Fighting Spartans, your regional champions, the Kadic Wolves!" Alex just yelled "Wolf Howl!" and the entire team let out a wolf howl and headed for the locker rooms to shower.

That night at the awards ceremony, Odd received an award for his 500th career steal, Alex for his thousandth career point and regional's player of the game, and Ulrich for his 500th career assist. There was much celebrating up until three days before the national match.


End file.
